Unconventional Valentine's
by cooper159
Summary: February fourteenth, a special day to celebrate love had turned out to be any normal night for the girls. Without a boyfriend in sight, finishing late after finally closing a long case held the silent invitation of a night at the doctor's house. However, two bottles of wine later quickly turned this innocent Valentine's Day into something neither woman ever expected. G!P Oneshot.


I do not own Rizzoli and Isles.

I would like to thank **Ava** for beta reading this one shot.

This is going to be a Valentine's **GPEEN** one shot! Enjoy!

* * *

"Man what a fuckin' day." Jane groaned twisting off the cap of her fourth beer before sitting back in her position on the blonde's couch, beginning to feel a little buzzed from the alcohol.

"I agree but without the swear word." Maura smiled into her wine glass.

"God look at us both, it's barely ten o'clock and we're sitting here, dateless on Valentine's Day watching shitty night time TV." The brunette chuckled, the older they got the more of a toll this job was taking on both women.

"Jesus even Ma is out on a date, what does that say about us?" Jane smiled through her scoff.

"Usually I would feel bad but the case we've just closed was a horrendous one, two double homicides and a suicide in the space of forty eight hours has exhausted me." The doctor sighed.

"I wouldn't want to spend this night any other way than relaxing in my own home with my best friend over a glass of wine. Even if it is Valentine's Day and I'm missing out on having intercourse." Maura shrugged.

"Jeez Maura can't you just say sex." The Italian rolled her eyes.

"But sexual intercourse is the formal term!" Maura tilted her head.

"Uh, you're such a nerd." Jane snorted.

"Just find us something to watch before I die of boredom." The homicide detective fought back a yawn as she sipped her beer, missing the dramatic eye roll from her best friend.

"Oh look Pretty Woman is on!" Maura grinned with excitement pulling her legs up onto the couch.

"No fucking way Maura! I am not spending my night watching some cringe worthy chick love flick, I already feel shitty that I'm alone on Valentine's Day, I don't need a damn film to remind me." Jane huffed.

"Oh but Jane, I love this film." Maura pouted.

"And besides, you're not alone; you're spending it with me." The blonde smiled and shuffled closer to the brunette.

"You know what I mean Maura, it's not like I'm going to end up fucking you." The Italian sighed.

"Perhaps not but be grateful I've chosen you over some man from a bar." The medical examiner teased.

"Oh please you literally just said you would have spent toni-"

"Oh shush look, my favorite part is coming up!" The blonde snuggled closer to the detective and turned up the sound.

"Did you seriously just shush me?" Jane growled.

"Shush!" Maura slapped the taller woman's chest. Jane was about to come out with a sarcastic comment for the blonde until she saw the smile on Maura's face, her eyes glued to the TV so engrossed in the film.

"As much as I love this film, there is no way that would happen." Maura shook her head after a few minutes of silence, as Julia Roberts climbed into the driver's seat of an expensive car.

"No kidding, there's no way on this earth I would let a hooker anywhere near my lotus never mind driving it." Jane laughed.

"I was talking about asking a woman you can clearly see is a hooker for directions and then allowing her into your car. Well unless he was after her services which at first he wasn't." The doctor took another sip of her wine; the effects of three glasses were beginning to show on her red cheeks.

"That's true. This is why I hate these bullshit romantic comedies, it doesn't work that way, things like that don't happen! You don't fall in love with a hooker you picked up off the street!" Jane scoffed.

"Oh but a multi-millionaire bachelor who dresses up as a bat and saves a city from immortal assassins would happen?" Maura raised her eyebrow referring to the batman film Jane had made her watch just last weekend.

"Hey! Batman is much cooler and more realistic than some rich ass man falling in love with a disease ridden, gold digging hooker." Jane defended her all-time favorite films series.

"Oh sure, like no one would put two and two together and work out it was Bruce Kayne, half of his face is showing! And his eyes!" Maura chuckled into her wine glass.

"It's Bruce Wayne! Come on Maura you sat through three hours of batman and can't even get his name right? Christ it was all over Gotham." The detective shook her head.

"I'm sorry; I was distracted by the bat costume." Maura teased.

"Uh, women." Jane mumbled her eyes turning to the TV. The two women sat in silence as they consumed more alcohol both beginning to relax as they watched the film.

"I guess things like that could happen. I mean look at you and I." The blonde spoke out.

"Huh?" Jane furrowed her brow and turned to face the blonde, stretching out her long legs.

"Well we met under...unusual circumstances, I mean I thought you were a hooker and I still offered to buy you your coffee." The blonde grinned.

"That was just your kind nature Maura. You didn't fall in love with me nor did we ever have sex, it's different." The Italian shrugged.

"That may be true but look at us now; six years later and we're still best friends." The doctor sat back against the couch cushions.

"I guess." Jane took a long swig of her beer before placing it down on the coffee table, rolling her eyes as Maura moved it onto a coaster.

"See I hate when they do this in films, they make the ugly girl gorgeous in like what three minutes of screen time." Jane moaned as her eyes followed Julia's Roberts around the room in her red dress.

"I mean come on for fuc-"

"This will be the second Valentine's day I haven't had sex." Maura spoke loud and clear, her attention completely off the film.

"Oh how awful!" Jane mocked.

"I've never even had sex on valentine's day so count yourself luc-wait a fucking minute!" The detective sat forward when she remembered exactly what had occurred last Valentine's Day.

"Last year you hounded me and hounded me for a month until I agreed to go to that stupid Valentine's Day ball BPD were holding and an hour before we were supposed to meet you cancelled when your arrogant stuck up asshole of a date had gotten off work early!" The brunette narrowed her eyes.

"Are you telling me you ditched me for that dirt bag lawyer, leaving me in a room full of single women and my mother and you didn't even have sex?!" Jane's mouth hung open; it took her months to forgive Maura for that.

"It wasn't my fault! I set the mood, we had a nice meal and a charming bottle of wine, I wore that black Versace dress you told me looked good. I even wore my sexiest underwear but he barely lasted five minutes." Maura hid a smirk behind her hand; she'd forgotten the look on Jane's face when she told her she couldn't make it last year.

"What did he jack before you even had a chance to get yourself worked up?" Jane laughed.

"No, we didn't get that far." The blonde fought off a smile.

"Oh man! What happened? Did he jizz in his pants when he saw a little lace?" The brunette cried in laughter the man did look like the type who would come the second he saw Maura's bed.

"Not exactly." The doctor couldn't help but join in on the laughter.

"Come on tell me!" Jane nudged the blonde, the alcohol making her laugh even more.

"Let's just say I spent maybe two minutes on my knees and two hours in the shower." Maura managed to get out between laughs.

"Oh man!" Jane barked in laughed.

"I don't know whether I should compliment you or feel sorry for you!" Jane's deep laugh howled through the room.

"I don't need a man to confirm how good I am with my mouth but I would have liked him to return the favor so to speak." Maura giggled.

"What happened?" Jane laughed; they hardly ever talked about sex, well Jane didn't anyway.

"He pulled up his pants and was all but falling asleep on my bed! I asked him to leave and he did without a word." The doctor smiled at the memory.

"I bumped into him a few weeks later, he could barely look at me, I think he was embarrassed at how quickly he had ejaculated!" Maura smirked.

"No kidding! I'm no expert when it comes to sex but jeez, I've never come that quickly before." The Italian laughed.

"Good for you!" Maura grinned.

"I've been with plenty of men who were unable to give me an orgasm but never one that had ejaculated so quickly and so messy!" The doctor laughed.

"Since we're sharing, I've never had a woman...you know..." Jane looked down at her crotch.

"Never?" Maura gasped.

"No, the few I've been with, it was pretty much come and go." The Italian sighed thinking back to her one night stands.

"Although they said they were fine with my condition, I just never really believed them you know? I've never been that comfortable with another woman who's actually wanted to give me a blow job." Jane rubbed her neck nervously; never would she have this conversation with anyone sober.

"I've always wanted to know what it felt like." The brunette laughed.

"Oh well." Jane cleared her throat and took a swig of her beer.

"Well, I can't answer that." Maura chuckled lightly, looking at her best friend side on.

"No, no you can't-" The words died in the Italian's throat when she felt a hand against her crotch. Not just any hand, her best friend's hand. Slowly turning her head, not sure what to do, Jane looked at the blonde to see her tilting her head as if examining her genitals.

"Err, Maura, what are you doing?" Jane whispered placing her beer down on the table.

"I've always wondered how big you were. I mean you carry yourself with such confidence and swagger, I always thought it was the gun and badge but clearly it's not." Maura explained happily.

"Oh, well you know, you could have just asked." The detective laughed, relaxing a little even though the hand was still on her crotch and she was beginning to feel a familiar tingle in her body.

"I could have, but I wouldn't have believed you." The doctor smirked.

"Huh, well convinced?" Jane tilted her head jutting her chin at the blonde's hand.

"Not really." Maura sighed, casually bringing her hand up to Jane's belt buckle.

"What are you doing now?" The brunette furrowed her brows, although she was a little confused with Maura's actions, she wasn't freaked out or annoyed, she was a little turned on. Hell she was always turned on and after all Maura was fucking gorgeous.

"I want to see." The blonde shrugged as though she was picking out an item of clothing.

"Seriously?" The detective laughed.

"Unless you don't want me to?" The ME raised her brow, although her hands didn't stop working on the belt and zipper.

"I'm too many beers along to care. Knock yourself out." The Italian shrugged, she had nothing to be ashamed of.

"Although, you should know, I'm not wearing any boxers." Jane smirked lifting up her hips and helping the blonde push down her slacks.

"Well, well." The blonde licked her suddenly dry lips as she looked down at Jane's almost erect penis resting against her shirt clad stomach.

"I see why you're so sure of yourself all the time." Maura chuckled.

"Uh huh." Jane grinned, she had absolutely no idea what was happening but she was glad the blonde now knew for sure just how well endowed she was.

"And no one has ever?" The medical examiner glanced down.

"No Maura." Jane mumbled.

"Huh." The doctor sat back a little but continued to stare down at Jane's cock.

"Jeez Maura stop with the staring." The brunette scoffed.

"I'm sorry; I can't believe no woman has ever performed oral sex on you! Your penis is perfect! It's a decent size but not too big that you will gag, it looks healthy and well you have good circulation." Maura shrugged, her chest flushing red.

"Jesus, I'm going to need another beer if you keep talkin-" The arm that was reaching for the beer bottle dropped like a limp fish when Jane felt something warm touch the tip of her cock.

"What the hel-" Jane went silent when she looked down to see her best friend brushing her silky blonde hair to the side, moving it out of the way before placing a gentle kiss to the brunette's suddenly throbbing head.

"Jesus Christ." The detective whispered, unable to pull her eyes away from the sight of Maura placing small kisses along her cock. Jane's body shuddered in delight and her hands clenched into fists as the blonde ran her hot tongue from the bottom all the way to the tip of her growing erection before she swallowed it between her lips.

"Fuck that feels-shit-that feels fucking amazing." Despite the alcohol running through Jane's brain, a part of her knew this was wrong, so, so wrong, they were both intoxicated yet Jane couldn't find her voice, deep down she didn't want the blonde to ever stop moving her mouth and tongue the way she was. Jane hadn't had sex in months, months of struggling to find the time to go to a bar and chat up some hopeful woman on the off chance she wouldn't mind Jane's parts but right now with her best friend's mouth around her dick and her hands squeezing her tense balls she really didn't care about the consequences or the fact that this was her best friend.

The sound of Jane's dick being released from the doctor's warm mouth with a pop sounded through the room but before the Italian could protest hazel brown eyes grinned up at her as she wrapped her hand around the thick member pumping up and down, her skin stretching before she brought her wet willing mouth back to the tip sucking and slurping as her blonde head bobbed up and down.

"Deeper." Jane whispered wrapping her fingers in Maura's hair before pushing her head down further, hesitating for just a moment but feeling no restraint she groaned in utter delight as every inch of her rock hard cock filled Maura's hot mouth.

"God." The detective mumbled her hand using Maura's hair to guide her movements. The sucking sounds mixed with the sounds coming from Maura's throat were driving Jane wild. She totally understood why men liked this so much and thanked god someone gave her the chance to feel the sensations.

"Mmm." Maura moaned around Jane's cock as the pre-cum surprised both women, leaking from the tip and into the doctor's mouth, coating her lips and tongue.

However, just as quickly as Maura's mouth was on her cock, it was gone. The Italian shot up, so close to coming only to see the doctor wiping the come off her mouth with the back of her hand before glancing down at her hard member resting against her stomach to see it wet and swollen covered in salvia and come.

"Why did you stop?" Jane whispered looking into dilated hazel eyes. Maura simply moaned licking her lips and stood from the couch.

"Maura?" Jane repeated her eyes following her best friend around the couch, suddenly afraid she was regretting her actions until the blonde threw her a wink and a grin.

"Hell no, you're not walking away so easily!" Jane was up and off the couch in a flash, her pants flung across the room before she pinned the doctor against the back of the couch, her front pushing into Maura's back.

"Ja-"

"You think you can just suck my cock getting me so close and then walk off like nothing happened?" The detective husked down a sensitive ear.

"Jane." The doctor gulped.

"You didn't even make me come Maura. Do you know how unfair that is?" Jane whispered, her hands working their way under Maura's skirt to find her thankfully soaked.

"Jesus." Maura shivered feeling Jane's member pressed into her lower back.

"You know what I'm gonna do Maur?" Jane muttered.

"I'm gonna push my cock deep inside you." The detective would have been mortified that she was talking so vulgar had she been completely sober.

"Oh god." Maura moaned, her chest heaving up and down.

"Did you hear me Doctor Isles?" Jane smirked against a pale neck.

"I'm gonna bend you over this couch and fuck you from behind." The brunettes cock tensed at her own words.

"Jane please." Begging, Maura Isles was begging when she felt the Italian's scarred hands around her thighs, pulling her skirt up over her ass until it rested on her hips. The doctor moaned quietly when the cool air hit her ass and Jane's cock touched her cheeks.

"You look so hot in a thong." Jane couldn't help the compliment and the blonde smiled.

"Let's move that out of the way." The taller woman whispered and Maura bent slightly but Jane pushed her back against the couch before pushing the thong over one cheek and to the side before she brought the tip of her raging cock against Maura's ass, spreading her cheeks before moving down a little searching and finding the puffy wet lips.

"God Jane." Maura panted, the detective was teasing, rubbing her cock through her folds, lubricating herself before rubbing the engorged clit with her hard end.

"You're absolutely drenched. I need to fuck you." Jane grunted as she pushed the head of her erection through the folds and into the blonde before pulling back a little and repeating the action before she felt enough room and pushed herself completely inside her best friend. The detective's naked skin resting against the doctor's ass.

"Jane!" Maura cried out as Jane pushed herself in completely, not expecting to be stretched so quickly.

"Whoa Maura." The detective was in awe.

"Y-You feel so, so, good." Jane moaned, her hands moving to the blonde's hips as she pulled out until just the tip was left inside before pushing back in.

"Yes! Just like that!" Maura moaned, one hand reaching back to touch Jane's but the Italian shoved the doctor down until her front half was pushed into the couch completely exposing herself to Jane.

"Fuck that's hot." The Italian picked up her pace, moving in and out of her best friend, fucking her so hard the couch scraped along the laminate floor.

"Christ Jane go harder fuck please!" Maura begged, her hands fisting the cover on the couch.

"Fuck, I will Maur." The taller woman nodded her sweaty head as she placed one hand on the couch as something to hold onto while the other kept the doctor in place as she rammed in from behind harder and faster.

"Fuck Jane! Yes, yes!" The doctor moaned, her body doing its own thing bucking back and forth as Jane impaled her over and over.

"G-god-shit Maura." Jane's body began to tremble.

"K-Keep going god-just a little longer." Maura pleaded, one hand reaching between the couch and her stomach until she found her hard clit and began rubbing it horizontally knowing that was the fastest way to make her cum.

"I-Christ-Maura I can't hold off much longer." Jane's thrusts slowed but got harder as she held off her orgasm.

"Shit I'm going to come." Jane announced.

"Stay inside me! God yes! Jane fuck-ejaculate in me! Oh god! Come, come inside of me-fuck!" The ME's body strained as she rubbed herself faster, the pleasure all becoming too much for both women. The detective had never heard anything so erotic in all her life, a woman letting her come inside them was almost too much for Jane.

"Janie, Maura! You would not believe what Sean gave me tonight, it's utterly go-oh my god! Oh my heavens!" Angela's hysterical voice rang out through the doctor's house before either woman had time to process the door opening and the sound of heels clicking around the room. The TV was a whisper in comparison as she saw her daughter and the good doctor at it like rabbits over the couch and from behind of all positions.

"Fuck!" Jane yelled, extracting herself from the blonde and hiding her naked bottom half.

"Oh god Angela!" Maura cried out, yanked down her skirt so hard she tore the zipper.

"Learn to goddamn knock!" The Italian yelled grabbing a cushions from the couch.

"Oh my-what-when-oh good god in heaven." Angela stood in shock, staring at both women.

"Jesus Ma get out!" Jane yelled holding the pillow over her slowly deflating erection.

"Angela I am so, so, so sorry you had-"

"You and my Janie-the couch-naked-I don't believe it!" The older woman continued to walk backwards as the doctor walked closer.

"Ma just fucking go will you!" Jane yelled snapping her mother out of her shocked state before the older Italian practically ran out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

"That did not just happen." Maura whispered, her hand holding her temple.

"That did not just happen!" The blonde yelled suddenly very sober.

"Christ Maura calm down, it wasn't your mother!" Jane snapped, buttoning up her slacks.

"I will never be able to look her in the eyes ever again!" The doctor whispered, sitting on the edge of the arm chair.

"Relax Maura when Tommy was nineteen, she walked in on him and two girls!" The dark haired woman laughed.

"Why are you laughing? This isn't funny Jane she lives in my guest house! She eats in this kitchen and she sits on that couch! Oh my god, every time she looks at me, she's just going to picture her daughter bending me ov-" The rambling doctor was silenced by a gentle first kiss.

"Relax." Jane whispered a hesitant expression on her face.

"Why aren't you more horrified?" The smaller woman mumbled, unable to stop herself from touching her fingers to her lips.

"Oh believe me I am, this is by far the best and worst day of my life. I will never ever live this down." The detective shuddered.

"But how many times have I told her she needs to learn how to knock and respect people's privacy?" Jane tilted her head.

"I don't think she will ever be walking in any unopened doors without knocking again." Jane chuckled reaching out for the doctor's hand.

"She won't ever bring this up Maura." The Italian placed a small kiss on the pale hand.

"I suppose you're right." Maura sighed, her hand still in Jane's.

"So, what do you rate this Valentine's Day, ten out of ten?" Jane mumbled a grin on her face.

"Ten being the worst?" The blonde teased.

"Hey!" Jane pouted.

"Ten out of ten." Maura smiled.

"Wanna do it again next year?" The Italian chuckled.

"How about we finish this first." The blonde hair woman raised her brow seductively before swaying her hips and leading the detective up the stairs.

"Fuck yeah."

 _Saint Valentine's Day, a day of love, happiness and utter adoration for one another spent with cards, chocolates, presents and romantic meals for many was a day that marked the beginning of the nonstop fucking of Rizzoli and Isles. It truly was an unconventional Valentine's._


End file.
